Crash Landing
Crash Landing is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. This episode introduces The Alien, the unknown alien species. Starring *The Alien *Cryptie Appearances *Leif *Platypus Aliens *Sniffles Plot An alien spacecraft is seen floating in space, being controlled by an unknown assailant. However, a ship with a platypus-like design shoots the spacecraft, causing it to crash onto Earth. Leif, who was sitting on a drinking beer, gets crushed by the spacecraft. The assailant flying it gets out through the shattered window, revealed to be The Alien. It rubs its head in pain and groans in anger, knowing it has to pay for all of this. It presses a button on a remote, which makes it take the form of Sniffles. However, apparently, Cryptie got a picture of The Alien before it changed his shape. The Alien, disguised as Sniffles, tries fixing its spacecraft using the alien tools in a box next to the doorway that leads out of the cockpit. It takes out a green serrated wrench, a sonic screwdriver and a standard hammer and starts building. The result is the spacecraft falling apart instantly by one light hit. Cryptie is seen walking back to town when he realizes he dropped the camera somewhere. He freaks out and looks everywhere for the camera. The Alien looks down and we get to see how The Alien sees things. It picks up the camera on the ground and observes it. The Alien, confused by what it holding onto, just shrugs. It decides to tie it to the front of his destroyed spacecraft. It then decides the easiest alternative; teleportation. It ties itself to the ship using bandages from Leif's arm, which is sticking out from under the spacecraft, and teleports to a repair store. However, it realizes it could've teleported back to its planet, so it gets angry and fires a laser from his ray gun at a tree, destroying it instantly. Cryptie finds the camera tied to his spacecraft when he went to get his car from the repair store. He then sees The Alien and catches him with a net, removing The Alien of its disguise. He drags The Alien out of the repair store and puts it in his car. Just as The Alien is put in the cage, it escapes the net and accidentally scratches Crypite's arfm. The Alien sees this and licks the blood from Cryptie's arm as he bleeds. After a long montage of The Alien working on its spacecraft, it somehow fixes its spacecraft. It stretches its arms out and enters the spacecraft from the door. It then lifts off and it flies away. The real Sniffles enters the repair store and sees the shapeshifting remote The Alien used one the ground and presses a button, turning him into The Alien. Cryptie then tries to catch Sniffles in a net by shooting his net gun at him, but the net gun backfires and catches Cryptie, slicing him to pieces. Moral Everyone's odd in their own ways! Deaths *Leif is crushed by the spacecraft. *Cryptie is sliced by the net. Trivia *The original title was "Brash Landing", but that was thought to be unoriginal. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes